凯特琳/技能数据
}} Abilities basic attack is enhanced to be a headshot, dealing 150% damage to a champion or 250% damage to a minion or monster. Attacks from brush increase the attack counter by two instead of one. |innatedetail= Headshot is a passive ability that gains a stack each time Caitlyn fires an autoattack. If Caitlyn attacks from the brush, each attack will grant two Headshot stacks instead of one. Every shot will be a Headshot and will deal 50% additional damage to champions and 150% additional damage to minions and monsters. * Headshot is in itself an on-hit effect and the bonus damage will not apply if the attack that would trigger it is , , or if it misses. ** In such a case, Headshot will be expended. * While in the brush, extra stacks will be lost and not applied to the next Headshot. This means that the passive will trigger a Headshot every fourth attack when the stack count is at 8 and 7. * Headshot's bonus damage procs on the hit that caps the stack, not the one one after it. * Headshot's bonus damage will proc life steal. * Critical strike damage is not applied to the Headshot damage; a 100 base damage attack gain +100 damage from the crit and +50 damage from Headshot against champions. * Other on-hit effects will apply along with the attack, but there will be no damage modifiers applied to Headshot's damage. |firstname = Piltover Peacemaker |firstinfo = (Active): Caitlyn revs up her rifle for 1 second to unleash a penetrating shot which deals physical damage to targets in a line, it deals 10% less damage to subsequent targets, down to a minimum of 50% damage. *'Range:' 1300 |firstlevel = |firstdetail= Piltover Peacemaker is a pass-through linear skillshot that, after a 1 second casting time, deals physical damage to all enemy units hit. Every enemy hit beyond the first will receive reduced damage, down to a minimum of 50%. * If Piltover Peacemaker is blocked by a spell shield, the target will still be considered when calculating damage for subsequent targets. * Piltover Peacemaker's casting time cannot be interrupted by crowd control. * Piltover Peacemaker can damage stealthed units, but it will not reveal them. * Piltover Peacemaker's range is slightly thinner and shorter than its targeting indicator. |secondname = Yordle Snap Trap |secondinfo = (Active): Caitlyn sets up to three traps which trigger on champions. When sprung, the trap immobilizes the champion, deals magic damage over 1.5 seconds and reveals the target for 9 seconds. Traps last 4 minutes. *'Cost:' 50 mana *'Placement Range:' 800 *'Activation Range:' 150 |secondlevel = |seconddetail= Yordle Snap Trap is a ground targeted crowd control ability that places a trap at the targeted location. When an enemy champion walks over it, they take magic damage and are snared for 1.5 seconds, and are revealed for 9 seconds. * Yordle Snap Trap procs spell vamp and slow similarly with all damage over time spells and abilities. It applies spell vamp with full effect and . * Yordle Snap Trap can hit, damage and reveal stealthed units. * Yordle Snap Trap has a brief activation time after cast before the trap starts functioning. * Yordle Snap Trap grants vision of where it is placed upon cast, but not for its duration. * Traps are untargetable, but appear on the minimap. * Traps can be seen by both teams through Fog of War. * Traps also reveals nearby stealthed units in sight range of afflicted enemies. |thirdname = 90 Caliber Net |thirdinfo = (Active): Caitlyn fires a heavy net to slow down her target by 50% and deal magic damage. The recoil knocks Caitlyn back. *'Cost:' 75 mana *'Range:' 800 *'Knockback Distance:' 400 |thirdlevel = |thirddetail= 90 Caliber Net is a collision linear skillshot that will deal magic damage and slow the first enemy unit hit. In addition, Caitlyn will be knocked back in the opposite direction of the cast. * 90 Caliber Net has a brief channel time upon cast before it activates. * 90 Caliber Net can hit and slow stealthed enemy units, but it will not reveal them. |ultiname = Ace in the Hole |ultiinfo = (Active): Caitlyn takes time to line up the perfect shot, dealing massive damage to a single target at a huge range. Enemy champions can intercept the bullet for their ally. It provides vision of the target for the duration. *'Cost:' 100 mana *'Projectile Speed:' 3200 |ultilevel = |ultidetail= Ace in the Hole is a targeted ability that initiates a 1 second channel. If the channel completes Caitlyn fires a projectile that travels at the target enemy champion. The first enemy champion the shot collides with will take high physical damage. * Ace in the Hole is not an enhanced attack, and attack-negating effects such or cannot prevent it. * Ace in the Hole cannot be blocked by minions or monsters. It can, however, be blocked by enemy champions and clones (like , , and . * Ace in the Hole cannot be canceled once the spell is activated. * If the target dies before Catlyn fires the shot, Ace in the Hole will cancel and go on a 5 second cooldown but it will not refund its mana cost. ** If the target dies after Caitlyn fires the shot, Ace in the Hole will go on its full cooldown. ** If Caitlyn dies while channeling, Ace in the Hole will go on its full cooldown. ** , , and will break the lock-on and/or dodge the projectile. If Caitlyn's intended target activates while Caitlyn is channeling, it will also break the lock and Ace in the Hole will go on its full cooldown. * If Caitlyn successfully targets an enemy that can stealth with Ace in the Hole, that enemy will be revealed for the duration of the spell, regardless of whether they are stealthed or not. ** Stealthed units can block the projectile. }} Category:Caitlyn Ability Details Category:英雄技能数据